


Fallen Star

by VenomQuill



Series: Undertale [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But from Papyrus' perspective, Gen, Mettaton Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Frisk is in a super amazing showdown against Mettaton! And Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne are at home watching their adventure with rapt attention. How will the human defeat Mettaton this time?





	Fallen Star

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddfr8vf

“THE HUMAN IS ON TELEVISION!” came the yell of a rather loud skeleton.

While the wind outside whistled through the trees, carrying snow and cold wind, the inside of the large house on the end of the street held no snow. The wide screen TV to one side of the living room flashed with colors and light and blared with noise. On the other side of the room was a lumpy green couch. A squat, blue-coat-wearing skeleton sat on the leftmost edge, his pink slippers hardly touching the floor and his round head resting on the head of the couch. A much taller skeleton, this one garbed in a white “battle body” with an orange symbol on the front and a cape wrapped around his neck, hopped onto the couch next to him. The smaller skeleton jolted as the move cause the entire couch to bounce.

“Really? Move outta the way!” The third occupant of the room, a blue fish monster bearing a black t-shirt that exposed the red fins on her arms and blue jeans, launched herself off the balcony and onto the couch. The larger skeleton yelped as he bounced a foot into the air while his smaller brother faired no better luck. Sans was launched across the room at the speed of a flying bird. However, before he could collide into the wall, potentially injuring or killing himself, he popped up back on the couch, eyes closed and lazy smile wide.

“NYEH-HEH! I KNEW THEY’D MAKE IT!” Papyrus cried, his eye sockets on the TV.

Currently, cameras and lights surrounded a large stage occupied by Mettaton–rather, an upgraded Mettaton with a new human-esc body–and Frisk. Frisk stood bold and brave, chest puffed out and eyes narrowed in a fierce look of determination.

Once the fog cleared from the stage, the two launched into a killer performance. Frisk turned each dodge into a dance. Mettaton danced and posed majestically, launching box Mettatons at Frisk on occasion. After the bombardment, Frisk laughed, “You shoot like a baby! I won’t get hit by any of your attacks!”

Undyne howled her agreement. “YEAH! Show ‘em who’s boss, Punk!”

Mettaton twirled and struck. He kicked and stomped his heels into the stage. Frisk dodged nimbly from side to side, laughing and crowing at the performer. Papyrus knew Frisk was insulting him, but only to make Mettaton feel better about their fight. After all, who would want to hurt Frisk? They were a great friend!

Frisk drew themselves up in a dramatic pose.

“Drama! Romance! Bloodshed!” They could hardly hear Mettaton over the roar of the crowd and blasting music. Frisk jumped out of their pose and pointed up at the bomb and box Mettatons that floated down with their upside-down, yellow SOUL.

Papyrus gasped as one the bombs exploded and burned their arm. Frisk grimaced but soon turned it into a pained grin and posed again.

“I’m the star everyone craves!” Mettaton yelled his words with a great flourish of his hands and dramatic, dazzling grin. Frisk dipped and dodged more attacks, these ones coming from Mettaton’s legs again. Still, they prevailed. Soon, Papyrus was on the edge of his seat, urging the human on, though he knew they couldn’t hear him.

Frisk staggered back as a few boxes struck them hard in the head, drawing a hard gash across their face and their upper arm. Still, despite their injuries, they posed dramatically. They danced and yelled and dodged as if they were playing a game–a game they couldn’t lose. Papyrus couldn’t blame them; Frisk was strong and smart. As they spread their friend energy out more toward Undyne as well, they gained more confidence. With Papyrus’ encouragement all the way back when Papyrus first met them, their personality glowed.

Then, Frisk jumped over a box Mettaton. A second whizzed through what Papyrus assumed was a blind spot, as Frisk didn’t even react to its presence. But as it zoomed closer, the human turned ,and their eyes went round in shock.

The box Mettaton exploded as it collided with them. The human was knocked clear off their feet. But Papyrus didn’t see this as his brother’s bony hand and arm coat went over Papyrus’ eyes. Undyne screamed bloody murder, a half dozen spears summoned all at once. Papyrus flinched as his TV was utterly destroyed, blasted apart by the magic of the infuriated Captain.

…

Undyne’s puffing was the only thing Papyrus heard. Even the wind outside quieted as if cowed by Undyne’s fury. He ducked out of Sans’ grasp and stared at the spot his TV had been. “WHAT HAPPENED? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! WHY DID YOU DESTROY OUR TV?”

Undyne didn’t answer. Instead, she stayed glowering at the broken furniture as if it had the audacity to attempt an assassination.

Sans shook his head. “it’s nothin’ to worry about, paps. uh… well, the humans should be in their performance. but–”

Captain Undyne spun around. “That robot! I never trusted him!”

“WAIT! UNDYNE! THEY’RE STILL IN THEIR PREFORMANCE. PERHAPS WE CAN TALK TO HIM AFTER,” Papyrus tried, his voice just a little shaky.

Captain Undyne spat something foul as she stalked out of the house and raced out of Snowdin.

Papyrus looked back at his brother. Sans merely stared after her, his eyes dark as his pupils went away. “SANS?”

Sans shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was back to normal. He was relaxed and smiling with bright eyes. “say, paps. why don’t we go to shoppin’ for a new tv, huh?”

“BUT SURELY THE HUMAN WOULD EXPECT US AFTER SUCH A BATTLE!” Papyrus claimed. Although Sans smiled serenely, the smell of plastic smoke and the dark bags under his eyes contradicted any real mellowness. Then, Papyrus’ eyes went round. “SANS. DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN IS OKAY?”

“of course. we can meet up with them later,” Sans said with another shrug. “come on, we don’t want to interrupt their big performance, right? and we’ll need a new tv if we wanna keep watchin’ ’em.” Sans strolled toward the door, throwing a single, expectant glance at Papyrus.

“…THE HUMAN GOT HURT.”

“look, it’s probably nothin’.”

“I… I HAVEN’T SEEN UNDYNE SO MAD BEFORE. NOT EVEN WHEN SHE LOST TO THE HUMAN.”

“undyne’s got a temper, alright?”

“THEY’RE NOT OKAY, ARE THEY, SANS?”

Sans thought for a moment. “well… we won’t know until we see ’em, right? c’mon. ya’know, I heard the human was thinking of a vacation after this. maybe if we’re quick, we can wish ’em goodbye.” Sans said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, what do ya do? I died to Mettaton my first time fighting him. <s>His legs are the worst attack he has, ugh</s>
> 
> Also, UT!Frisk! I should write classic Undertale more often. It's really fun. I miss it! You know, my first ever fan novel, _"Fallen Under,"_ was originally Undertale. But I'd gotten to the beginning of Snowdin before I decided to change it to my favorite AU, Underfell.
> 
> Also, also, before Frisk resets, Sans will probably tell him they got went on vacation or passed the barrier. Resetting might take a little while, especially if you take a break between rather frustrating deaths.


End file.
